Jadeberry RiverClan (Qibli77)
While Jadeberry lived, she was the deputy and then leader of RiverClan, and is a main character in my fanfiction Shattered Streams. Appearance Jadeberry is a small, graceful silver tabby she-cat with shining amber eyes. Personality Jadeberry is courageous, a leader, and stubborn on the outside. She is very caring on the inside. She's also very ambitious. After her Leader Ceremony After StarClan refused to give Jadeberry her nine lives, she went a little bit crazy and refused to let any cat contradict her. Backstory Jadeberry was born as Jadekit in RiverClan, and grew up to become Jadepaw and then Jadeberry. She was ambitious, but in a good way, and when Applestem became the leader, Applestar, After Applestar's death, Jadeberry travels to the Moonstone with the medicine cat, Thrushflight. StarClan refuses to give her her nine lives, claiming that "she was not meant to be leader." Jadeberry gets into a rage and blames Ravenstar, the new leader of ShadowClan who had traveled to the Moonstone the day before, for telling StarClan to refuse her. Snowstorm, the cat Jadestar makes deputy, and Thrushflight are the only two cats other than Jadestar who know about her only having one life. She lies to rest of the Clan, telling them that her new name is Jadestar. Snowstorm and Thrushflight attempt to convince Jadestar that Ravenstar had nothing to do with it, but fail. 4 moons A.A.D., Jadestar falls ill with greencough in an outbreak of greencough that hits all four Clans. While Jadestar is still recovering, she decides to attack ShadowClan in revenge for Ravenstar preventing her from getting her nine lives (even though he didn't). Snowstorm warns ShadowClan ahead of time because she can't stand to see RiverClan and their leader want to unjustly attack a Clan like this. This causes ShadowClan to win. Jadestar dies from a combination of battle wounds and greencough and goes to StarClan. StarClan explains that she was never meant to be leader and that was why she didn't receive her nine lives and name. She finally believes that that is true and asks to take the name of Jadeberry because Jadestar is not her real name. StarClan agrees and Jadestar becomes Jadeberry. Jadeberry is present at Peacestar's leadership ceremony and gives her the virtue of a clear head. Ceremonies Leadership ceremony StarClan: Jadeberry, what are you doing here? Jadeberry: What do you mean? StarClan: You were never supposed to come here. You were never supposed to become leader! Jadeberry: Are you saying Applestar made the wrong choice when she chose me as deputy? Applestar: No, you have been a wonderful deputy. But -- you cannot become leader. You are not the right cat to lead RiverClan. Jadeberry: No! I will become leader! StarClan: RiverClan will suffer under your leadership, and we will not grant you your nine lives or your name. Jadeberry: Why? StarClan: You are not meant to be leader. Jadeberry: Well, I am going to become leader! I will lead RiverClan and no cat can stop me. turns and is lifted out of her dream. StarClan name-changing ceremony Applestar: Spirits of StarClan, we know every cat by name. Now, we, the ancestors of the warrior Clans, will take away from this cat her name, because it does not stand for what she is and never has. By my authority as a StarClan cat, and with the approval of all warrior ancestors, I give this cat her old name back. From this moment on she will be known as Jadeberry, for the name she accepted when she took on the role of leader of RiverClan was not granted to her by StarClan nor by any cat except herself. dips her head in shame. Applestar: No need to do that, for here we are equals. StarClan: Jadeberry! Jadeberry! Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:StarClan Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased)